Space Case 10: Rygor's Rage, Part 2
Rygor's Rage, Part 2 is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fiftieth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It marks the defeat of Rygor. Summary It's time for the final battle. The Fate of The Solar Union rests on the Chasers defeating Rygor... Featured Planet: Solar Plot After the reveal of Urond as the White Chaser, he reveals to the team what he did after Rocky took the Star Chaser. He took 5 prototypical exosuits that were supposed to enhance the Chaser's capabilities. They were supposed to be for some pretty big pirate jobs, but Rocky took them upon stealing the Ship. As a result, He had his team create the Perfect Versions: The White Chaser, and one called The Orange Chaser. In addition, they built the Galaxy Voyager, a supership the size of a space colony, armed to the teeth. Built from the deceased body of an Astral, its a massive warship. Rocky eyes the gadgets of the Orange Chaser and thoughts swirl his mind. Mirra breaks his concentration and puts the situation at hand up again. "Umm hello Rocky? We still gotta beat Rygor!" Meanwhile, Rygor and Nova make their way towards the Solar Union. Rygor becomes ever stonger holding the Power Shard. "Nova, I would like to thank you for being by my side in fighting for this justice. It means alot to me, and the Quil people" Rygor states Nova has nary a been recognized and is ever more motivated to succeed for Rygor. The Inquisitor speeds towards the Solar Union. The Chasers race to Solar, the main planet of the Solar Union. Extremely colorful, and brimming with life and technology, a modern metropolitan of the galaxies. Blue skies and peace reign through the planet. Zader looks out the window. Rose walks in to talk with him. "Zader, are you okay?" "Today, Rygor will pay for what he did to my home planet. No matter what. I'll end him with my own hands" Rygor says a prayer to The Quil God, the creator of the Quil. "Great Quil God! Grant me power today in my conquest. Let me bring the Solar Union to Justice. Fill me with the power of the fallen Quil Soldiers! The powers of my father, and his father, and his father! Give my all the strength I'll need today!" Rygor prays. At once, he's blessed with this power, making him the most powerful being in the Universe. Nova sees Rygor's new powers and is amazed. "Your power! It might even rival Chaos!" She remarks. "Once I destroy Solar, I will go after Chaos, and he will pay for what he's done to the Universe, what he did to you and Mirra..." Rygor cares for Mirra and Nova like they are his sisters, and will destroy anyone who harms them. Rocky makes contact with the Solar Union. "Hey, its that one guy we detained! He's trying to tell us something!" Rocky tells them about the battle incoming, but they don't take him seriously. "Look, whether or not you'll believe us or not, doesn't matter anymore. We're gonna save your world, and the galaxy. And if you'll stand in our way, then well fight you too." Two hours later, Rygor has arrived. The Solar union realizes the threat is real, and they put up the planetary shield. They scramble the jet fighters to reinforce it. The Quil invaders shoot at the shields, weakening it "Hold it, hold it!" The soldiers say. Rygor commands Nova to strike the shield with The Inquisitor. Nova goes through with it and Rams the shield, weakening it more and more. The Galaxy Voyager makes it to Solar, and the Star Chaser infiltrates The Inquisitor. Urond tells the team to stay back while he'll get the Shard, buy Rocky objects to it. "No Urond, WE'LL get the Shard. This is OUR job, and we'll finish it." "All right boy. Yu're grown now. Yu're call." Urond concedes to Rocky. Rocky tells Urond to destroy the Inquisitor from the outside once they get the Shard. The Chasers sneak aboard. They strike the guards aboard and make their way to the cauldron of Rygor. Rocky and Comet shoot up the Quil, Mirra and Zader slice and dice, and Rose puts the enemies to sleep. Nova detects this and goes out. "Mirra, I'll get you today!" She finds Mirra and engages in mortal combat. Rocky goes to help her, but he gets cut off. They duel to the death. Nova shoots and chokes her sister, while Mirra uses her sword again. "Nova please, Rygor will destroy the world if you stop us!" Mirra asserts. "He'll destroy Chaos. That's what I want. I'll destroy you just as fiercely!" Meanwhile, Rygor's ship begins to break through and destroys a battalion of ships. Urond sees this and thinks to himself "Man they gittin killed! We gotta move quick!" They continue shooting down the Quil soldiers. Nova pins down a Mirra not willing to fight, Rocky forces himself to get her out of there "Mirra! I have to save her!", but as he does, she slashes Rocky with electric swords, electricuting him. Mirra whispers a "no... Rocky..." Nova stands over them. "Is this the man you ran off with? Funny, father will never see you two together! Sayonara, fools!" She prepares to impale them, but one of the Quil's ships smash the window. Nova is sucked out the ship, left floating. Rocky and Mirra smash into debris. The sheer force nearly sucks them both out. Rocky reaches out to Mirra's hand. She holds on. The two are near death as their suits begin to fade away because of the force of space. "If this is the end for the two of us, I want you to know, I'm glad you tried to rob me!!!" "Ditto!" The debris begins to dissolve away, as the two nearly fly out of the ship. Just then, Comet, Zader and Rose arrive. They save the two by shooting capture ray. Zader's pure strength keeps them rooted to the ground while Comet and Rose save the two. They escape the life-threatening experience. The five recoup, but are worse for wear. To make things worse, Rygor finds them. "So, the Star Chasers have made their final attempt at stopping destiny!" "RYGOR! TONIGHT YOU DIE!" Zader runs up to him, but Rygor catches him by the neck. "I remember your planet! I remember your squells and cries! Today you will hear them agin, when I destroy Solar!" Rygor throws him aside. He charges up his hammer and fires a purple ray sending the Chasers flying backward. He jumps on to the top of his ship, and declares his victory. "PEOPLE OF SOLAR! TODAY YOU WILL WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR PLANET!" He charges his hammer up and smashes the shield. The raw power destroys the entire Solar Union fleet and the shield. The Jupiter Sized planet's shield crumbles and the fleet is decimated. No one has ever been able to stand up to the Solar Union's shields, and Rygor has destroyed it in one fell swoop. The Chasers are horrified. The Solar Union Heads of State are left with no idea how to deal. Even Urond is left speechless. The Inquisitor destroys the entire air fleet. Rygor laughs manically as everything comes to a end for the Solar Union. "Go'ta phase 2." Urond commands as he morphs. "But Cap'n will-" "Just do it. It'll work. It's time to do what we do best! Destroy stuff!" Urond responds. At an instant, the Galaxy Voyager transforms into the Galaxy Voyager Megazord. Its a massive Megazord, of Herculean size. Its a major strain on his body. He teleports the Chasers onto the Zord. He tells them to take command along with him. They are stained hard, as the zord takes alot to command. They destroy the Inquisitor after an intense battle, using the Super Galaxy Phaser. They destroy it, but the Ship falls out of control, and into deep space. The cockpit lands on Solar. All the Chasers walk out weakened. They are surrounded by Quil Soldiers with guns drawn. Urond tells Rocky to deal with Rygor. Rocky fears for Urond, but he says he'll be fine. The Chasers leave, as Urond destroys the Soldiers himself. Now the final confrontation. Rygor used up all his energy to destroy the shield, and burried himself under the rubble. He emerges and picks up the hammer. The Chasers arrive and stand off. He taunts them. "Ha! You can't stop me!" Rocky responds "No, you're wrong. You seek only to destroy. And we'll stop guys like you where ever you show your face!" "What are you, you have no power!" "We may not have your Power, but we'll still defend these people, as Power Rangers!" Rygor goes to smash the ground, but the Chasers rush him. Rocky catches the Hammer, taking the full impact of the Power Shard. He screams in agony as his body begins to peel away. But for some reason, he doesn't succumb to fate. The hammer explodes away. Rocky grabs the freed Power Shard, after all its power is given off. The rest of the team hold him not letting him shoulder the burden himself. They overcome the shard's power, and they turn the tables. "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD ANYONE SURVIVE THAT?!" Rygor beems. Rocky then turns the power back onto Rygor. It overwhelms him. He eventually is ripped apart by the Shard. Rygor is defeated. The Shard is responded well to the Chasers, and now Rocky can control it. He holds it in his hand, and passes it around the team. It does not harm them at all... After the battle, the Solar Union expulges the Chaser's records. They give them Medals Of Freedom. Rocky gives them the Power Shard to protect. Urond is disapointed in not getting money, but Rocky assures him they did the right thing. The shard's too dangerous. Urond leaves disgruntled, like a cotchery old uncle. When the Chasers enter the ship and leave Solar, they realize something. "We work well together, don't we?" Rocky says. The team agrees for the most part, and decide to stay together. Mirra watches the stars again. She know the road now leads to Chaos, as she's made it much harder for him to get what he wants. Rocky comes out to comfort her... Debuts *Solar *Galaxy Voyager Megazord Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Guardians Of The Galaxy (2014) *Star Log 14: Victory! Defeat Of Rygor! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase